Dervishovo Seme
by Kati17Dei
Summary: Hi! This is my first story and I don't know how to make summaries so... I read a story in my literature class about a guy and a girl who fight for their love and I decided to make an Akatsuki version. And this is it. Couples: SasoDei, ItaDei, ItaHida, PeinKonan. Hope you like it ;)


I read a story in my literature class and tought it is going to be fun to make it an Akatsuki vesion.

I don't own Naruto.

Once upon a time there was a young 17 year-old boy with red hair named Sasori. He didn't have a mother or a father. He grew up with his grandpa, Pein, and his grandma, Konan. But there was a problem, grandma couldn't do the cleaning and the cooking. So grandpa Pein decided to marry their grandson so that his wife will do the housework.

One day Pein just asked Sasori what colour pants does he want and didn't even tell him that he is going to get married. Soon Sasori and his mysterious wife got married. After the wedding Sasori was walking up the stairs to claim what was nor rightiously his, and if what he saw was anything to go by - he'll have a lot of fun with that hot ass. As happy as the tought made him, his relatives were irritating, they just wouldn't stop talking. And just as he got away from what felt like the 100 person to congradulate him someone pulled him by the arm away from the "party". He was just turning aroun to punch and give a taste of his colourful language to whoever was stupid enough to touch him when he realized it was Pein and the swears dien on his thogue. As old as the man was he could still make you wet your pants just by looking him in the eyes if he put his mind into it.

"I don't care what you'll do in there and don't want you to tell me later but make sure knock up your bride or i'll make hell look like hevan do you understand" he said,cold eyes never leaving Sasori's makinng him wish he had no prise so he could show his real emontions. Instead he collected himself and put on the mask of confidence and said to his grandfather

"What do you take me for gramps? When I'm finnishe with her the blood will be the least of her problems. Don't worry - I know how to make a women mine. They don't call me 'Poison Lover' only because of my name" all the while smirking. Pein looked him in the eyes once again and it took every bit of self control Sasori had not to flinch away. A few seconds later, a sliple 'Go.' from his grandfather and one last smirk, Sasori finaly stood on front of his chambers not qoate ready for what was waiting for him behind the closed doors.

Then he entered the room. Sasori looked around to see his bride taking her veil off. She had long blonde hair from which a part was tidied on a pony tail, another part was putted down and a third part which was covering her left eye. She also had very beautiful blue eyes. And the biggest surprize was that it wasn't a ''she''. It was a "he"! The red head didn't have words about the thing that was happening, but he liked it. Sasori was smiling and staring at the the other boy. Then the blond made some steps and said to him:

"Hi I'm Deidara. What's your name?' "Well hello there, I'm Sasori" "Do you want to play a game?" "Sure. As long you're playing, I'm in." "Do you want ask each other questions to know each other." Sasori wanted a lot more of that little blondy bitch but he tought it would be fun. They were asking questions and then suddenly Sasori just asked Deidara why is he a boy. Deidara answered:

"I have two brothers. The one is very cruew(Hidan) and the other just loves money(you know who is it). So they were selling me to a lot of people to marry with. I didn't want and every night after I took my veil I just ran away. Then my brother Hidan deals with them and I never see them again. They just got killed "

After hearing that Sasori turned around to the blond and grabed Deidara in a deep kiss. The blond kissed him back. Before they realise, they were lying on the bed. They were kissing for a bit while. Then Sasori let go Deidara and stood up. The blond wanted to know what is there on his mind. Then the redhair turned back and went onto Deidara tyng his hands together and to the bed.

"You won't run away from me, right?" Sasori asked with a grin on his face. Deidara blushed and nooded. Then they began kissing again. Sasori began liking the brat's body beginning from his neck to his stomach. Deidara relased some moans before the red head put his two fingers in the blond's mouth. Deidara started sucking Sasori's finger. The red head bitten the blond's ear. Deidara was feeling Sasori's hot breath on his face and it was turning him the red head pulled his fingers out and put up Deidara's dress putting the two fingers into the blond's entrance. Deidara let out a small cry, fowoled by a moan. After that Sasori added a third finger, streching the blond to his limits. Deidara was crying the crap out of it.

"M-More"said the blond." "You got it my little blondy whore."

Sasori didn't wait for another invetation. He pulled out his fingers and took of his pants. He grabed Deidara's legs and putted them on his shoulders, then he thrusted him self into the blond showing no mersy. Deidara was about to explode in cry but his moans were louwder. Sasori was thrusting so hard that wouldn't be a surprise if blood came out from Deidara.

"Sasori I can't take it any longeeeer!"said the blond befor he came and started breathing came too after a few thrusts. He untied Deidara and then lied on the bed and pulled the blond to his side.

"You were amaizing Deidei. I'm surprised that you didn't passed out after my biggest attack. " "I'm honored, danna"said the blond in a low voice. "Danna, I like it" Sasori kissed Deidara on the forehead and hugged him tightly. "Well, danna, is how about the blood" Sasori totaly forgot about the blood. Pein was going to kill him. "Don't worry I'm an artist afterall." Deidara bitten his finger and draw a spot with his blod. "Here you go." Sasori kissed the bond's bitten finger. "You're mine now Dei!" the blond nodded and they bouth fell asleep.

~On the next morning~

Everything went fine. Pein saw the sheets and decided not to kill Sasori. The red head took what belongs to him and he and Deidara began living together.

Buuuuut! They didn't know that their neighboor Itachi the weasel had an eye on Deidara and wanted him for himself. He also was very jelous of Sasori and wanted him to suffer. So he made a plan.

~With Sasori and Deidara~

One day Sasori decided to take Deidara and go for a walk in the woods. At noon they began their walk. To be more funny for Sasori he bought Deidara a collar bell and wakled him as a dog every where they go. Deidara didn't say anything, but you don't want to know what was passing through his mind. After a while they reached a peaceful river and Sasori decided to take a break. He let go his pet and sat under a tree. Deidara went to the river to see how long was it. He walked along and soon he saw a small waterfall and a little lake under it. He called Sasori and he stood up to see what was it. Then they went to the lake holding hands and started lookig at it.

"Danna, do you see how peacefull is this lake. So calm and clea….."but before the blond finished his sentence Sasori pushed him into the water.

"Heeey" "You were dirty so I decided to wash you. " said the red head with a smirk on his face.

After hearing that Deidara dived into the water. Sasori raised an eyebrow.

"Very funny brat, now get out."no answer "I sead get out!"…."Common brat it's not funny anymore"….."Deidara?"….."Oh no, how can you be so stupid!"Sasori jumped into the water but he couldn't find the blond. What have passed through his mind, when sudenly Deidara jumped out of the water and get on his danna's shoulders. The red head hitted him.

"Hey, what was that for!"said the blond, rubbing his head. "Do you know how much you scared me!" "I didn't know you were worried for me. I thought I was just a toy for the 'Poison Lover' ." "Shut up!" Sasori pulled Deidara to his side and kissed him on the cheek."Don't scare me like that again, promise." "Promise" "Ok, lets get out of the water before we get a cold."said Sasori before he pulled hs self out of the lake and turning around to give the blond a suddenly Deidara dived again. "Hey you just promised"….."No I'm not falling for that again, I will just sit here and wait you run out of breath" Sasori sat on the grass and started waiting. But something didn't look good. It has been almost a half an hour and the blond didn't show red head started to worry again."Did he hit his head or something?"Sasori asked himself. He stood up and walked to the lake. No sighn of Deiadara. There sure was something wrong about it. Sasori jumped into the water and dived in. The lake wasn't very big so he started searching. But he didn't found the blond anywhere. It got dark and he decided to go home. Maybe Deidara was there.

~At home~

"Where have you been and where is Deidara."asked Pein angrily. "Isn't he here." "Why what happened?"asked Konan with a worried voice. "We were swimming in a lake, when suddenly he dived into the water and he didn't show up. I searched everywhere for him but I couldn't find him." "How can you lost a person."said Pein stooding up and grabing Sasori for his shirt."Finaly you knocked someone and he can steel stay on his feet and can do the housework and you lost him. You do find people just like toys for. You…" "Let go of me pramps. I'm as mad as you. And not for the things you said. I really love Deidara!" after hearing that Pein let go his grandson.

"You love him." "Yes, I do care for him and I will do everything to find him." Pein hugged Sasori and said. "You are not only a crazy fucker . You do have a heart. I'm proud of you." "Thanks gramps, but know I have to go and find the blond."

In that moment someone knocked on the door, Konan opened. It was their neihboor Kisame.

"What is it, Kisame?" "Didn't you hear. The "weasel" has bought some blonde bitch from Hidan and Kakuzu and he is trhowing a big weading. "

Sasori freezed. He was about taking a knife from the table when Pei shouted to Konan:

"Quickly get a rope and tyed him."Konan grabed the nearest rope took Sasori and tided sasori on the floor.

"Hey let go of me! I'm going to kill that bastard!" " You're not going to risk you life. I will go and see what is happening!"said Pein and got out. "Grandma untie me." "Sorry, but I can't" said Konan before living the room and living Sasori alone. "What have I done. I'm going to kill that weasle, you just wait for me. Itachi!"

On the next morning Pein got home.

"What happened!" asked Sasori who managed somehow to untie himself. "It's true. It looks like when you were at that lake Deidara's brothers have kidnap him and they sold him to Itachi for two goats. "Two goats? Does he cost that for them!? I'm going to kill thouse fucking bastards and that weasel, too. Just wait to I get my hands on them!" "You're not going anywhere." "What?! Have you been listening to yourself for the last 10 minutes. They have stolen my property and they are going to pay for this." "Try to do something and I will kill you." "Why?!" "You have to forget about Deidara. There is nothing else you can do. If you do something to Itachi you may be arrested and then who is going to look after your family. You just have to get another wife. And make sure nothing happend to the weasel or else I will make the jail to look as you your best chance of life, understood."

Sasori did't say anything. He went to his room and started thinking about Deidara. Then he realised that they were neighboors with Itachi so he could see Deidara. Sasori went out and climbed on the roof. He had a perfect view of the weasel's house. And right there in one small window he could see the blonde brushing his hair and crying. It looked like he couldn't escape this time. The red head was just sitting on the roof staring at Deidara. He tought that he was the most beautiful creatur that he has ever fucked and he wanted him back. Suddenly Itachi came into the room grabbed the blond's hair and threw him onto the bed and then closing the night after that day Sasori climbed on the roof just to watch the blond until Itachi came home and close the window. Then he could hear sounds of hitting and Deidara's screams. Sasori got very mad. He didn't even tried to think about what could that weasel do to his Deidara. He became as red as a devil and then he got temperature. Pein was worried about him so he decided to send him in another village where an old family friend(Tobi) who will look after him until he gets better. So he did. Sasori was send to Tobi who healled him with a lot of strange creams.

~A few months later~

Sasori was all better, Tobi also teached him haw to fight, and he returned to his home. Pein and Konan were so happy to see him. Sasori thought a lot and decide to make his grandparents happy so he decided to get married again. He brang a "nice"girl with short pink hair and green eyes(Sakura). After the weading Sakura started doing the house work which made Pein very happy. And one day he decided with Konan to go and live with their friends for a few time leaving Sasori and Sakura alone. And this gave Sasori a great chance of his revenge. He didn't loved Sakura. He payed her just to calm down Pein and make him leave. Ok then. The first on Sasori's revenge list were Hidan and Kakuzu so left for the brothers house.

~At Hidan and Kakuzu~

Kakuzu was counting his money while Hidan was praying. Then Sasori arrived. He walked into their house and slamed the door:

"OK, bastards you stoll my property and you are gonna pay!" "Whait a second! If your talking about Deidara it's not true."said Kakuzu stooding up." We didn't kidnaped him." "What do you mean?" "I mean that the weasel is lying. He didn't bought Deidara from us. On that day his men kidnaped the blonde. Then he sayed that he bought him from us beacause he knows that we cannot deal with him. The point is that I want my money and I may help you." "How should I thrust?" "Here is my deal."Kakuzu wispered something in Sasori's ear. "Deal!"sayd the red head smirking and looking at Hudan.

Hidan didn't even have a clue what was happening but he didn't care.

Some days past and Sasori and Kakuzu thought of a plan how to save Deidara. They decided to kidnap him from the house. If it gets worst then maybe Sasori got to fight with Itachi for his lover. And then one day they decided to make their move.

~At the weasel's house~

Kakuzu,Hidan and Sasori got into the house. The brothers decided to stay downstairs until the red head go upstairs and bring Deidara. Sasori got up and went into the room from whoose window he could see the blond. He walked in to see Deidara lying on the bed crying with his hair on his face.

"P-please, no m-more!"begged Deidara after hearing the door opens. He was all in bruises and bites. It looked like that Itachi had fun with him every night. Sasori got so angry again. He walked in the room sitting on the bed. Then he putted Deidara's of his face and said:

"Just wait until I get my hands on that muther fucker!" Deidara recognised his voice and stood up hugging him. "DANNA~3" said the blond wrapping his hands around Sasori. "I knew it that you will come back for me." Sasori hugged him too. "Ok. Now let's get you out of here and after that I will come back to beat….." "To beat who red head?" a cold voice said. Sasori turned around to see Itachi standing on the window. "Where do you think you're going with my toy?!" "He is not your toy, bitch, and I'm taking him home." "We will se about that."Itachi got into the. Runned to Sasori hitting him and getting him on the ground." Deidara screamed. Kakuzu and Hidan heared him and ran outside. Itachi slaped Deidara. Then he grabbed his hand and squeezed so hard that he almost have broked it and then he jumped out from the window with Deidara. "SASORI NO DANNA" screamed the blond. Sasori managed to get up and go to the window to see how Itachi was pulling Deidara to a horse, then got up of it and runned with the blon. "Oh no, you are not taking him this time!" the red head jumped out of the window. "Here, use him!" said Hidan, giving Sasori ribbons of a horse. "Thanks!" said Saasori climbing on the horse. And then he went after Itachi.

Sasori chased the weasel to a big forest, where Itachi got up and let the horse go. He grabbed Deidara 's hand and started running through the woods. Sasori got up to and started running too. After a while Itachi and Deidara reached a 50 m cliff and the weasel was in trap. Sasori reached them.

"Give up Itachi, you're in a trap." Itachi smirked. "Do you think so?" said the weasel and then he pushed Deidara of the cliff. "DEIDARA!" Sasori shouted. For their luck there was a small rock and the blond fall on it. "YOU BASTARD!" the red head grabed the weasel and he pushed him to the ground."What do you think you're doing. If he fell down." "So what, he is just a sex toy for"me. I can use him however I want. And I want you to suffer. "You're nuts!" "Oh yeah, I'm nuts. What about you?" Itachi rolled Sasori and get on top of him. "You can have every girl and you don't appreciated. The great "Poison lover"choosed the one that I liked the most. I just wanted someone to love me ." "But"Sasori rolled Itachi."Deidara doesn't love you. He loves me and if you weren't so stupid we won't be doing this in the moment."said the red head and then he bunched Itachi and got up."I love Deidara and I won't let him suffer because of me. If you let Deidara alone I have a special deal for you." "What deal?!" Sasori wispered something in Itachi's ear."Deal!"said Itachi and they shook their hands. "Ok then lets go."sayd Sasori cheerfuly. "Aren't you forgeting something?" asked Itachi. "What….DEIDARA!" "Go and pull him up. I will get with Kakuzu to talk about the deal." Sayd Itachi before disapearing into the forest. Sasori runned to the end to the cliff. Deidara was just lying on th rock. "Are you OK brat?" "Do I look like I'm OK!? Where is Itachi?" "I beat him, we talked and everything is alright now." "Thank goodness." "Ok, lets get you out of there." Sasori raized his hand to the blond. Deidara Stood up and grabbed his hand. The red gead pulled him up and hugged him so he couldn't fall. "I missed you, danna." "Missed you, too Dei. Lets go home." "Did you bring my collar bell ." "Nope. This time lets try something else." and Sasori lifted Deidara bride stle and he caried him to their house.

~Epilogue~

Everything went fine. Sasori and Deidara began living together again and they were happy every moment which they were together. They made another big weadding and this time it will be their last. Everyone was there. Konan and Pein were back. Pein was just to happy to kill his grandson so he decided to leave him to live. The special deal that only Sasori,Kakuzu and Itachi knew was Kakuzu to sell Hidan, who knew last, to Itachi and Itachi payed him for everything. Hidan was first against that but who can say "no" to Itachi and his looks .

And they lived happily ever after.

THE END


End file.
